


Así como están

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay besos, pero hay abrazos que no buscan más. Y eso está bien, más cuando se encuentran por iniciar la siguiente gira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Así como están

Es un hecho que a Bill no le molesta la existencia de Ria. Han pasado muchos años como para que no aprendiese a tolerarla y hasta quizá tomarle algo de aprecio. Ella es ahora parte de sus vidas. Eso no evita que le urja que no esté revoloteando encima de sus cabezas unos días antes de iniciar el tour. Van a empezar los largos meses de shows, estrés y gritos ahora que Kings of Suburbia está en las tiendas y ha finalizado su promoción, y quiere… no, ‘necesita’ que la antesala a esa vorágine sea solo de Tom y de él, así como lo fue antes. Así como lo será siempre.

—¿Pero qué quieres que le diga? —pregunta Tom moviendo sus manos con amplitud, así como lo hace cuando quiere darse énfasis.

—No lo sé. Arréglalo, Tom.

“Arréglalo para mí así como siempre lo intentas hacer”, es lo implícito.

Tom, finalmente, lo logra. Bill no pide detalles, pero luego de dormir una siesta y despertar con energía a las diez de la noche para empezar su rutina nocturna, Ria no está en la casa.

Al aire es diferente, lo puede percibir. Le da de comer a Pumba y al resto de sus mascotas, y espera a que Tom regrese.

—¿Cuánto? —es lo primero que pregunta cuando su gemelo entra a la cocina.

—Hasta el fin de semana —responde Tom mientras se sirve un vaso de agua.

A Bill eso le parece perfecto. Con Ria fuera de la vista, y teniendo casi tres días antes de empezar a preocuparse por los detalles de la gira en Europa (como las luces, el sonido, su vestuario), son setenta y dos horas en las que podrá encapsularse con Tom.

—¿Quieres que pida comida?

—No —niega Bill, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. ¿Cocina para mí? —No es una pregunta, ambos lo saben. Es una petición.

Con el pasar de los años, Tom ha afinado sus habilidades culinarias hasta rozar lo decente.

—Como quieras —dice antes de pedirle una calada y ponerse manos a la obra.

El resultado es un platillo básico que Bill come con delicia. La película que ven es elegida al azar entre los DVDs que Georg les dejó en su última visita, y acaban la noche mirando el final de la segunda temporada de House of Cards.

—¿Duerme conmigo?

De nuevo, no es una pregunta y Tom asiente. Está por amanecer y Bill, sin dudarlo, se envuelve en su hermano como si fuera una especie de estrella de mar. La calidez de su cuerpo y la respiración acompasada lo llevan de la mano hacia un sueño reparador. Despiertan cuando es hora de almorzar, se visten y van hacia un pequeño lugar vegetariano en el boulevard de Santa Mónica.

—Andi me mandó un mensaje —anuncia Tom cuando están esperando su pedido—. Dice que tu teléfono está apagado y que quiere hablar contigo.

—Se acabó la batería —ofrece Bill en obvia mentira—. Lo llamaré después.

Bill nunca está desconectado del mundo, su teléfono es básicamente una extensión de sí mismo, y ambos lo saben, pero…

A pesar de que en instantes tiene cierta ansiedad por saber que se está perdiendo mensajes, llamadas y noticias, solo le basta levantar los ojos y hacer contacto visual con Tom para que se le pase la sensación.

Luego de comer, caminan un poco y regresan a su casa, donde preparan margaritas y se sientan en la terraza a contemplar el ocaso. No charlan, no ponen música, se limitan a acompañarse y a beber. Ligeramente mareados, entre risitas y cigarros compartidos, sacan a pasear a sus perros. Bill agarra la mano de Tom y siente cómo el corazón va entibiándosele.

La segunda noche no es requerido que le pida a Tom que vaya a dormir con él.

—¿Hablaste con Andi?

—Sabes que no —murmura Bill somnoliento. No ha hecho eso ni se ha comunicado con Ben ni Nat, o ha decidido si se va a cambiar el look… Y no piensa hacerlo hasta que finalice su break autoimpuesto.

Siente los labios de Tom en su frente y sonríe.

—Hasta mañana, Tomi —susurra.

—Hasta mañana, Bibi.

Es un “momento de gemelos”, no más, no menos. Horas en las que quiere sentir que su mundo todavía gira en torno a solo ellos dos; en donde quiere exclusivamente la atención de su hermano en él y desea olvidarse de Tokio Hotel, de Ria y hasta de la música. Horas en las que recarga la batería.

Cuando despierta, Tom  no está a su lado, pero cuando baja, le esperan tostadas con mermelada y un café bien cargado.

—¿Tienes resaca? —le cuestiona Tom, moviendo sus dedos encima de la pantalla de su teléfono con velocidad.

—No. ¿Tú?

—Más o menos. La vejez nos pisa los talones…

—Habla por ti —resopla Bill. Tom ríe y se sienta a su lado—. ¿Te apetece un baño?

Ahora sí es una pregunta, y encima es una pregunta peligrosa. Bill ve cómo la duda nubla los ojos castaños de Tom.

—Sí —dice finalmente—, voy a prepararlo. Te espero arriba.

Bill acaba su café y se entretiene unos minutos frotando la pancita de Pumba. Siente algo de nerviosismo tonto, sin embargo, la bañera repleta de agua caliente, la espuma y el olor a lavanda, lo relajan. Quiere hacer plática trivial o un chiste tonto… Se queda callado, y Tom le ayuda a quitarse sus pijamas de franela.

—¿El agua está a temperatura correcta?

—Sí —suspira cuando se sienta y todo su cuerpo queda cubierto—. Entra.

Bajo su atenta mirada, Tom también se desnuda y se acomoda al otro lado de la tina.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta Tom con suavidad.

—Todo está bien ahora —contesta Bill con una sonrisa.

Antes hubiese salvado la distancia que los separaba para apoyarse contra el pecho de su hermano y asirse a él como si fuera su salvador. Llegar a ese estado no ha sido fácil. Bill podría estremecerse de solo recordar las peleas infinitas, las lágrimas y el dolor en el pecho; la horrible sensación de traición y la presencia cada vez más abrumadora de Ria. Pero ahora… Ahora, como ha dicho, todo está bien.

Así como están.


End file.
